Vorlage Diskussion:WusstestDuDass
Wusstest du dass ... Hier sind alle Punkte aufgelistet: *...erst als Iruka, Narutos Klassenlehrer wurde und ihn mit seinem Leben vor Mizuki beschützte, hatte sich Naruto dazu entschlossen das er der nächste Hokage wird, und damit will er allen im Dorf beweißen, dass er auch etwas kann? *...Anko eine ehemalige Schülerin von Orochimaru war? *...Gamakichi in Shippuuden doppelt so groß ist wie Naruto? *...Buru als einziger Hund von Kakashi wohl nicht sprechen kann? *...Kakuzu den ersten Hokage getroffen hat? *...Amachi ein verrückter Wissenschaftler von Orochimaru ist? *...Iruka mit seiner Narbe im Gesicht angibt, er habe sie in einem Kampf mit 10 Jonin bekommen? *...Sasukes Lieblingsspeisen Onigiri und Tomaten sind? *...Sakuras Haar nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung 14 Monate gebraucht hätte, um wieder die ursprüngliche Länge zu erreichen? *...Sakumo Hatake Selbstmord begangen hat? *...Fukasaku Jiraiya einst trainierte? *...Iyashi ursprünglich Sasukes Mal versiegeln sollte? *...das ANBU-Root-Mitglied, das Sai seinen geheimen Auftrag gegeben hat, Hyou heißt? *...Asuma auch Raigou Senjusatsu beherrscht? *...Kankuro bisher mit 3 verschiedenen Gesichtsbemalungen aufgetaucht ist? *...Yamato Samen benutzt, um Menschen aufzuspüren? *...es neben den 5 Kagen auch noch den Hoshikage in Filler-Episoden gibt? *...der 2. Hokage die Konoha-Polizei gegründet hat? *...Anko nicht davor zurückschreckt, Dangos von Tsunade wegzuessen? *...Kakashi es sich, wie Obito, angewöhnt hat, unsinnige Ausreden zu erfinden, wenn er zu spät kommt? *...im Anime Shikamaru nicht Asumas Zigaretten raucht, sondern nur sein Feuerzeug als Andenken hat? *...Kakashi unter seiner Gesichtsmaske stets eine zweite zum Schutz trägt? *...Yamato mit richtigen Namen Tenzou heißt? *...Sakumo Hatake sogar stärker als die Sannin gewesen sein soll? *...es auch Kurier-Ninja gibt? *...es auch Element-Schriftrollen gibt? *...Ino in ihrem Team das meiste Chakra hat? *...Genzou die Fotos für die Ninja-Registrierung macht? *...es mehr als zwanzig Variationen des Rasengan gibt? *...Yamato neben dem ersten Hokage der Einzige ist, der Mokuton-Jutsus beherrscht? *...Naruto neben Konohamaru, Moegi und Udon der einzige Hauptcharakter ist, der noch ein Genin ist? *...das Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu mit 44 Fingerzeichen aktiviert wird? *...das Juken auf dem chinesichen Kampfstil Bāguàzhǎng basiert? *...Utakata laut Masashi Kishimoto eine charmante Persönlichkeit hat? *...Utakata der Name für Blasen, die sich auf einer Flüssigkeit bilden, ist? *...Kiba einen besseren Geruchssinn hat, als Akamaru und alle Nin-Ken von Kakashi? *...in Kapitel 150 des Mangas eine Maske mit dem Gesicht von Chao-Zu aus Dragonball zu sehen ist? *...Jiraiya mit einer Anzahl von 1.839 die meisten erfassten Missionen absolviert hat? *...Naruto an seinem Schlüssel einen Pakkun-Anhänger hat? *...Ibiki Morino in einer Filler-Geschichte einen Bruder namens Idate hat? *...Lees "Drunken Master"-Faust ein Film von Jackie Chan ist? *...Naruto großer Fan der Schauspielerin Koyuki Kazahana ist? *...der erste Naruto Film erst fünf Jahre nach der japanischen Veröffentlichung erschienen ist? *...der vierte Hokage ein Schüler von Jiraiya gewesen ist? *...sich Inos Vater, Inoichi Yamanaka, auch über einen Sohn gefreut hätte? *...Sakura anscheinend das gleiche Shampoo wie Pakkun benutzt? *... Nejis Stirnsiegel für den Anime verändert worden ist, da das Swastika zu sehr an das Hakenkreuz errinert? Vorschläge *...Naruto auf Deutsch "Wirbel" heißt und auch die Bezeichnung für einen gekringelten Bestandteil der Ramen ist, die Naruto so gerne isst? *...alle Mitglieder von Akatsuki Nagellack tragen? *...Hidan noch lebt und "nur" von Shikamaru zerstückelt wurde? *...Kakashi schon mit 5 Jahren die Ninja-Akademie abgeschlossen hat? *...Jiraiya Narutos Pate ist? *...von den Sannin nur noch Tsunade am Leben ist? *...Pain viele verschiedene vertraute Geister beschwören kann? *...die drei Techniken des Mangekyou Sharingan, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi und Susano'o aus der japanischen Mythologie stammen? *...das Zeichen auf Tsunades Mantel Glücksspiel bedeutet? *...Jiraya das Kuchiyose no Jutsu vom 3. Hokage gelernt hat? *... Naruto immer in Glücksspielen gewinnt im Gegensatz zu Jiraiya? *...Rin,Kakashi Hatake ohne Gesichtsmaske gesehen hat? *...Gai bisher die meisten Hachimon Tonko öffnen kann? *...Matsu und Nishi, die Ayame im Ichirakus kurzzeitig ersetzt hatten, anscheinend wieder entlassen wurden? *...die Shippuuden Episode mit dem Titel Chibaku Tensei den merkwürdigsten Zeichenstil hatte? *...es auch Blendgranaten gibt? *...in den deutschen Übersetzungen der Schriften oftmals das Geschlecht der Charaktere verwechselt wird? *...Narutos Spruch ``echt jetzt´´ in Japan ``Dattebayo´´ heißt und in England zu ``believe it ´´ wurde . *...Tsunades Spitzname die legendäre Verliererin ist . *...Jiraiya der Schriftsteller der Flirtparadies Reihe ist . *...Itachi 12 Jahre alt gewesen ist, als er den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ausgelöscht hat? *...Kakashi Hatake in seinem Zimmer eine Zierpflanze namens Ukky hat ? *...Masashi Kishimoto genau wie Kakashi Hatake eine Zierpflanze namens Ukky hatte . Diskussion Hab nochmal ein paar Vorschläge hinzugefügt LipiNoBakuha 09:30, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Zu deinem Lee-Vorschlag: Das ist kein Ninjutsu, er macht einfach nur die Hintertür auf ^^ - Ninpou: Kabe Nuke no Jutsu Ninjason 14:27, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sollte man es dann nicht von der Ninjutsuliste streichen? LipiNoBakuha 18:38, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :*...in den deutschen Übersetzungen der Schriften oftmals das Geschlecht der Charaktere verwechselt wird? Stimmt das überhaupt? Ist doch nur ein, zwei Mal geschehen, oder? Ninjason 09:09, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *...Ino in ihrem Team das meiste Chakra hat? Hat Asuma nicht mehr Chakra als sie ? Da Ino das selbst gesagt hat, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie das nur auf Shikamaru, Choji und sich selbst bezogen hat. Es könnte aber auch möglich sein, dass sie Asuma miteinbezogen hat, doch ich persönlich glaube ersteres. Sasori17 13:36, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Diese Info ist obsolet. Ino hatte niemals mehr Chakra als Asuma, denn sie hat jetzt 2,5 - Asuma hat schon immer 3,5. Shikamaru und Choji haben jetzt in Shippuuden auch mehr als sie (3 & 3,5) von daher könnt ihr diesen Punkt rauslassen. Ninjason 17:31, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC)